


3AM

by bigyeetyrus



Category: On The Hill (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Crushes, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeetyrus/pseuds/bigyeetyrus
Summary: Am I seriously the only one who ships this
Relationships: Grill/Jack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously the only one who ships this

"Have you ever seen Instagram edits?"

"Jack, go to bed."

It was 3AM, and Jack happened to call Grill. Again. 

Jack was working hard for the past couple of weeks. Right after classes, ever single minute would be eaten up by recording and editing. Yes, their friends were worried about him, but not as much as Grill. And that's why he's up at 3AM, accepting the call of a doofus like Jack. He was surprised he tolerated it.

"You know, Grill, I really wish I could. Anyway, your voice sounds very full and not at all tired. What brings you up this hour of the night, my dearest Grill?"

Grill went red. He may or may not have been waiting for Jack to call him. His embarrassment was not important, for he had a clear explanation. 

"Uh- I am, I am researching for my video that I'll be making shortly! Yes, of course. But enough about me, you should really go to bed, for my sake." Grill nodded as he fished out his laptop from under his bed. He was prepared to lie.

"What's the video about?" Darn Jack and his curious soul. Grill stuttered as he logged in. If Grill wanted to lie successfully, he would have to take the risks to do so. 

And so he did. 

He pressed Google's "I'm Feeling Lucky" button. And boy, was Grill not feeling it. 

"I'm... research on Buzzfeed quizzes...?"

"Oh! Those are fun, even if they aren't accurate at all." Jack's soothing voice filled Grill's chest with confidence. "Are you kidding me? They aren't fun! Here- let's take a look. Let me walk you through the process."

Grill's laptop lagged. The WiFi was meaner than Chill's ham sandwiches. "Uh, hold on a sec." Grill's rage only increased. All that was heard on the other line was rapid clicking and Grill's frustrated grunts.

Finally a quiz showed up. "Yes! Finally! Oh-" 

"Which quiz is it?"

"It's the uh- the one that tells you the first letter of your soulmates name."

Grill sighed inside his head. Jack chuckled a tired laugh. Let's get this over with. 

"Hah, yeah right! Let's look." 

He went through all 14 questions with Jack, him adding comments through it. Grill noticed that his voiced only seemed to get sleepier, which was good.

He was at the last question. Jack yawned, but Grill kept aggressively criticizing Buzzfeed. "Mmhmm..." Jack struggled to stay awake. Grill's results came up in an instant, and you would probably guess what the letter was.

"What letter is it?" Jack barely mumbled. 

"It's okay, it's fake anyway. Goodnight." 

"Okaaaay... night."

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is almost completely nonexistent on here, but it’s oKAY- Thank you for reading <3


End file.
